2013.08.20 - In the Ferns
It's late afternoon, giving way to evening. The tourists are likely thinning, with mostly locals or demilocals milling about. Now that Rain lives with someone, she has to worry less about spending more of her time finding food and shelter. She has a fountain drink in hand, and looks a little less scruffy, too. People pass her by, not seeming to mind the violet-eyed woman. The gardens are well-tended and Rain's admiring some of the greenery. Green and flowers are definitely the name of the day amidst the dog days of summer. The scents and freshness of plants hangs in the air, a gentle, natural respite amidst the grit and grim of Gotham. It's amazing what plant life can filter. "Huh, ferns." Yeah, ferns. They're ancient and kinda rad. Rain's method of beating the heat isn't exactly original. Terry has been attempting to learn more about the past Gotham city, and next on his list of places was the Gardens. He strides through the paths, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He walks lazily lost in the plants and the evening weather. He catches Rain and stops walking. He sees her through the foliage, and puts a grin on her face. Last time he saw her, he was knee deep fighting thugs. Hopefully, she wouldn't have put two and two together. Well, it's nice, shady and the air is more damp. She's got her coat folded over one arm. And coming to gardens created by the Wayne family before /either/ of them existed is a fine idea, really. Rain looks here and there, admiring the sheer amounts of greenery. She pauses. Wait. Is that a dude in the foliage? She looks owlish, doubletaking a moment and peering through the fronds. Then there's a smile. "Hi there!" It seems she hasn't just yet. Terry McGinnis walks up with a smile on his face. "Hiya!" He says, jovially. "Funny meeting you here. We just keep running into each other." His grin is disarming, and he seems a bit awkward. "Do you normally come to the Gardens, or did I catch you on a special occasion?" Smooth McGinnis... Rain lets her smile linger as Terry approaches. "Yeah, I'm surprised. But that's alright. It's wonderful to see you, and I like this place," She looks around. She seems awkward in her own way, the special brand of awkward reserved for those who spend far too much time studying. She apparently doesn't notice or think it's unusual. "This is my first time here, actually," She admits. "So I suspect it's special enough," She shrugs. "How about you?" A little surprising. It caught her off-guard, and she sort of peers at him. "Well, I suppose I'm in the same boat," Terry shrugs. "I've never really been here before. It's all new to me. Though I suppose I should have thought you'd like it. Judging on how you took in that little cat from the street, one could assume that you have a passion for living growing things." He walks on abit, gesturing for her to follow. "Where'd you get the soda? I'm parched." Rain nods. She smiles a little. "That's very observant of you," She considers. "But yeah, I do like some natural stuff. I'd probably be eaten by a bear if I tried living in the woods." She's too big of a nerd to give up her internet, anyway. "And the kitty's doing well. Still thinking of a good name," She admits. There's a pause at his question. "Just past here-" She motions towards where she came from. And around there. "I can show you, if you'd like." She seems sympathetic, just in case her directions were less than awesome. "It's been a pretty warm day." And notably, she seems to refrain from drinking in front of him. "Oh yeah," Terry says, tugging on the front of his shirt. "More than alittle sweaty. Then again, its nothing like the heat wave of Twenty fif..." He stops, starts thinking quickly. "Two Thousand and four! Right Gosh that was a hot year. I hear mister freeze went more crazy than usual." He smiles warmly. "Sure. Lead the way." He indicates for her to go first. "Names...Names...Fuzzy Face? Mr. Boots? Garrosh Hellscream, Son of Grom?" He smiles. Rain nods. She blinks. Of twenty what. An eyebrow quirks, but she just nods. "It was pretty intense," She considers. Though, she smiles back as he smiles at her. She'll lead him along to the soda vendor parked just by the entrance. There's non-soda stuff, too. "I thought about Captain, or Mango. Maybe something kinda nerdy. He mostly answers to the sound of a food bowl or door opening." Grin. She giggles at the last one, "He's not quite that fierce, I don't think." Or is he? "Then again, I usually feed him right when I get home." She ponders this. "How are you, otherwise?" Terry McGinnis looks up at the soda vendor. "Yeah, could I get a Large Coke please?" He rifles his pockets for bills. "I've seem kittens fight for bowls of food. It is pretty fierce." He grins. "Me? I'm alright. Just trying to find a place in the big city, you know?" He seems to be putting a brave face on it. "How about you? How's a dangerous girl like you doing in a dangerous town?" Rain smiles. "And it's true. Kitty stampede." Doom! She nods. "I am glad to hear you're alright. Finding a place- that's a pretty big quest," She considers. "Even for those who start on a pretty set path," She muses. "You seem like a good person, far as I can tell. I think you will do well." She believes in him. "And hah, Danger Rain, action adventurer." She wriggles her fingers. "I'm doing well enough. I can't complain. Aside from the heat maybe." She tilts her head. She's used to odd circumstances. "I think ultimately in finding a path... the biggest questions are what we're good at and what we want out of it." Terry McGinnis nods and takes a large drink, offering a wad of cash in exchange. "I've always wondered about that statement," He says with a raised eyebrow. "Can't Complain. Anyone can complain. The serious part is who would listen." He shrugs. "You see, that is my problem. Isn't any who would be remotely interested in my complaints." Part way true. Bruce would probably listen, but just wouldn't do anything about it. "Shall we?" He indicates the path back into the misty ferns. Rain is quiet a moment. She watches him a moment. "Well. I understand that. And I would listen," She remarks. "That's what friends are for. Or part of it, anyway," She looks thoughtful. "Sure thing," She smiles, and will walk along or follow behind him. The ferns are pretty rad. She doesn't know Bruce too well. Though, Loki might be - uhm. Well. "Well okay," Terry says with a shrug. "Nobody but you, and maybe your Cat, because I was the one who found him. He better be interested in what I think." He gives her a wink. "So what do you do with your time? Job and such?" Rain grins. "And the duck." She nods. She seems quietly amused, especially at the wink. But it's a sincere offer. They do seem to care about the guy. "Sort of both. I help a detective. Like, I set up a TV the other week for someone. I think I'm officially printer fixer girl... I do freelance stuff. Most of my day is my own," She shrugs. "Depending. It's really variable," She thinks a moment. "How about you?" "Oh, you don't know?" Terry says, turning to her. He gives her a very serious look, deadly serious. He looks dead into her eyes, like only a mad man would do. He carefully sets his drink down...then puts his fingers over his eyes like a mask. "I'm Batman!" He exclaims with a goofy voice. "I am the Night!" He runs around with his chest puffed out. "I will save you, Citizen of Gotham!" Headtilt. Rain peers into his eyes as he looks dead into her eyes. "Nope. Didn't have a clue," She admits. She smiles at his goofy voice. "Being a night must be tough," She thinks it over. "I hear there's bat/people/, but I'm not sure, honestly. I suspect simply being homeless wasn't enough to register as important. Only met one or two. And frankly, I don't think I'd want to upset this city's protectors," There's - not really any sort of evil intent in Rain. But then she grins. "Still, I appreciate the save." Ohh yes. She goes with the joke. Terry McGinnis chuckles and scoops up his coke. "Well, I thought it was clever," He says with a laugh, taking a sip. "Ugh, I don't know how they do that. Grates on the throat, doesn't it." He keeps walking, looking at the plants, and running his fingers over the soft leaves. "YOu are welcome. Anytime." He gives her another wink. "Seriously though. I do odd jobs here and there. Enough to pay rent and the occasional soda with a pretty girl." A grin. "It was!" She agrees. She pauses. From her pocket, Rain offers him an herbal cough drop. "I bet they invest in cough drop stocks, for sure. Maybe Ricola," She replies easily. She smiles as he runs his fingers over soft leaves. "I like those, they're nice to touch," She peers at the plant. "And the same goes for you, though I'd mostly chuck my graphing calculator at them. Still, most people hate calculus..." Deriving her way to greatness! She beams at his wink, then blushes at the compliment. "Ah. Thanks. I'm glad for that," She seems to think well of him. "And yeah, I get by. I think I enjoy the freedom, mostly." Especially now that she's not sleeping under bridges or in abandoned buildings. "Calculus?" Terry says, a look of mock worry in his voice. "I can barely solve for X! SOmeone save me!" He chuckles. "The freedom is great. I used to have a regular job. Sometimes I miss the paycheck. Knowing you are getting paid is better than just hoping a job comes your way. Though I may be getting a lucrative contract with Wayne Enterprises. Who knows, maybe one day I could even afford to take a pretty lady out for a fancy meal that doesn't involve french fries." "Dun dun duuuuuuuun. There's a Y and a Z, toooo." O the horror! Multivariable! She smiles at his chuckling and nods. Rain hms. "I didn't work a lot in college," She replies. "And paychecks seem nice. I guess it does depend on the job. I hope that contract comes through for you then, especially if it's something you'd like to do." Then another smile. "I am sure you could." Yes, indeed. "Maybe I can take a handsome guy out for something similar. I'm bad at picking venues. Ever since I lived in the dorms, I'll pretty much eat anything that isn't glowing or trying to eat me first." She /is/ being wry. "Wait, you don't eat glowing things?" Terry says, raising his eyebrows. "You don't know what you are missing. Radioactivity! MmmmMmmm! Adds a spicy kick. As far as trying to eat you first...I hear shark tastes great. Really meaty. Kinda like beef that tastes like fish, or something." He shrugs. "In Gotham, it looks like most of the nice restaurants are on the other side of town and require a tux to just look at. I admit, I don't look so great dressed to the nines. I look like a butler." He chuckles, and looks alittle red in the face. "Any guys in mind?" "Nah, they microwave horribly," She grins at him, giggling at his joke. "Then we can try shark sometime if you're curious. I often end up in New York doing deliveries. I'll see what I can find. I guess better to eat the shark than the other way around," Rain contemplates this. "And yeah. That's - way out of my socioeconomic strata," She holds up her hands in a mock surrender. "They look nice, but... I think I'd look goofy dressed up like that, too. I don't know my forks and I fall over in heels. Almost broke my nose once." Headshake. Then a pause at his red face. "Maaaaaaaaaybe." She teases, though it is an effort to spare him. "I do have a friend here in Gotham..." Grin. "Well, you can't nuke something that has already been nuked!" Terry says, rolling his eyes. "That's just not done!" He chuckles. "Deliveries? Like people call Gotham from New York City for pizza? I know Yorkers are weird, but...Meh." He shrugs again. "Are you kidding? Some nice flats, maybe a deep red or purple dress to really make those eyes pop, maybe a nice piece of jewelry...choker probably to highlight your neck line, and just stick your hair up." He starts to laugh at himself. "Listen to me. I'm apparently a fashion designer now. All I am trying to say is that you'd look gorgeous. Oh? Found a guy have you? Is he handsome?" Terry looks crestfallen for a moment, but the shadow passes very quickly. Giggle. Rain smiles. "Sorta. Sometimes I bring things from stores, or mail or things," She shrugs. Rain listens then blushes. "Hey, that's a good talent. Fashion designing is interesting in its way, though I never really got into it. And it's sweet of you," She beams at him. She sips her soda. Then a pause. Wait, did he look crestfallen? "Well, I was teasing on that. But I meant you. It would be nice," Yes. "So um. I think so." Rain can be incredibly hawkward, too. She looks concerned for a moment. Waitasecond. "But the sample is biased." Terry McGinnis blushes slightly and seems to scuff his feet around. He has that look like a teenaged boy trying to ask out a crush. "Aww, you don't mean me," He says with a shrug. "I'm a wreck, and more than abit strange. Just look at me." He chuckles again. "What do you mean by biased? I mean, what are you taking as a sample size?" He tries to strike a pose, sipping from his cup at the same time. Aw. Rain smiles a little. She tilts her head. "Wreck?" She seems curious. "And sure I do." Pause. "I'm kind of odd," She notes. "And well, it's a very small sample." She grins. She sips her own drink. "I'm sorry." She looks apologetic. "But you do not look like an odd wreck to me." She shakes her head. "That is all. I enjoy my time talking to you and just hanging out." So there. She grins at his pose striking. "Well, I seem to enjoy the same," Terry says with a shrug. "So where does that leave us? Two young people to awkward to actually do anything?" Terry shakes his head. Why is this always the hard part? You can face down the Joker, but a purple-eyed girl? "Okay, so shall we make that part formal? Would you like to go on a date-type-thing sometime soon-ish?" Great job, McGinnis. "You don't seem that odd to me. Just another Gothamite, with awesome eyes and a pretty face." He grins. Rain smiles at that. "I -" Wait. Uh oh. She turns red, blinking at him. "... um, sure." She nods. She seems very surprised though, almost sort of startled. "And I appreciate that, it's kind of you. I suspect averaging it out, we're not odd at all." So there. She offers. His grin lets her smile linger. "It's - It's really nice of you." Fidget. Oh boy. This - hmm. She rubs the back of her head. "Yes." She goes with that. "Alright!" Terry says with a grin. "Yes...should I take that as a yes?" He chuckles at her. "Sorry. Sometimes, my mouth moves quicker than my brain. I would say coffee, but that's sort of how we met. And walk in the part is out because...well, we're kind of doing that already." He sips on his soda, and there is the comical sound of slurping. "Can I buy you a big mac?" He gives her a lop-sided grin. Rain nods. "Sure. And that's okay, to both. A big mac is fine," She smiles. She tilts her head. "I uhm." She seems to have less of a problem with the words fast, but something is - oh boy. This is - not what she expected. Deep breath. "Thank you." She'll go with that, looking faintly surprised and flustered. She's not quite sure what to say next. Until recently, no one noticed her like /this/ and - all that jazz. Terry McGinnis arches an eyebrow quizzically. "You are thinking something," He says, with a grin. "Something...meh. I think maybe you're just flustered. I have that effect on people. You should have seen the last time I tried to ask a woman out. Slapped me so hard, I thought my head was going to turn around backwards." Rain smiles. "Yeah. Sorry," She nods. "And it's not you." A pause and Rain looks alarmed. "Why would someone hit you? That just seems cruel," She frowns. "And unecessary." She peers at Terry. "You're a nice guy and a good person." She pauses. "Granted, I figure part of that was a joke, but still." Terry McGinnis chuckles. "Maybe because she and I were trying to kill each other?" He says, giving her an honest look. "Kidding. Her family and mine were sort of, at odds with each other. She had a thing for me, I had a thing for her, but her parents got to her first. Whole drama-y mess." He shrugs. "Teenagers." Blink. She looks worried. "I see. Well. I understand kind of," She's never been in that situation, but geez. Poor guy. Rain nods. "Well. I'm glad you're okay and your head isn't knocked off," She replies. "It sounds pretty rough, all in all. Whatever happens, the cat and I are glad to listen or help as we can," She smiles over. "Okay?" "Like I said," Terry says with a shrug. "I'm a weird guy. Never can tell what I am up to." He chuckles and 'clinks glasses' with her. Actually more like taps plastic cups together. "Is he really that good a listener? The Cat, I mean." Rain smiles and shrugs. "Weird is interesting," She states. "And that's alright. I tend to drift around, too." She grins as they 'clink' glasses as it were. She nods. "I think he knows I'm a food source, though. But he has a friendly personality. You'll have to stop by and see him. Or I guess I can harness train him. People might be weirded out by me walking a cat," She admits. "Sure," Terry says quickly. "I have an idea. So what if I bring some big macs to your place for you and the Cat?" He smiles and pulls out a phone. "Hardest part of all of this. Asking the cute girl for her number." He looks at her with mock gravity in his voice. "M'Lady, may I have thine digits, so I mayest bring you greasy and tasty fast food?" "Sure," Rain nods. "That um, would be fine." She'll make sure her quarters are nice and clean, then! An amused look and she giggles. "Sure," She'll give him her phone number. Why not? She smiles at the mock gravity, the amusement apparent. "Thank you, it'll be fine. I'll try to keep the obstacles out of the doorway." She's a clutterbug, it seems. "We'll look forward to it." "Don't say that until you know what I am bringing," Terry says, programing the number into his phone. "For all I know, you may have an allergy to two all-beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions, on a sesme seed bun." He hits a button and calls her. "That is me, by the way." He sighs and turns to look at her with a smile. "I have you're word on that then." He gives her a soft look, almost like he asking for her to say yes again. Rain grins at that. "Fair enough. Though, I hadn't tried that one," Her phone buzzes. She had it on vibrate while she's in the gardens. She smiles back at him. "Thanks," She'll save the number with his name. At the soft look, she replies, "Yes. I should be around, short of being hit by a bus, eaten by a large land predator or having a meteor hit me." "We do live in Gotham city," Terry says with a shrug. "Those things could happen as you are crossing the street, consecutively or concurrently in any order." He takes a step closer to her, just within arms reach now. "Shall we set a time, or should I just call you randomly to see if you are home?" Rain smiles. "True," She considers that. She stands still, thoughtful. She pauses. "Whichever's more convenient," She replies. "I don't mind, either. We both seem to do a lot of freelance work." But she does trust him enough not to run into the foliage. "Then I suppose I shall see you soon?" Terry says with a soft smile. "With food in tow." He takes another sip and turns to walk back out of the park. "No matter what you think," Terry says, turning back to her. "Don't ever think that you are too odd, or too strange for that matter. There are surprises around every corner. Including me. And you are very pretty. Especially with those eyes." He grins and turns to leave. She could get his attention or say one more thing before he's out of sight. "Totally," Rain smiles. "And you, too. You're an awesome person. And thanks. I'm glad you like them," She is! She appreciates it. "Be well and stay safe," She waves to him. She nods, going quiet a moment. That was unexpected. And she'll let him go for now, deciding to finish her soda and wander into the now passing evening. Probably to make sure the cat is fed and her quarters aren't a death trap. Category:Log